A Snoggletog To Remember
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: When the dragons leave for the mating season, Toothless, as their Alpha, leads them there. Hiccup is left on Berk to cope through his first Snoggletog as Chief without his father. Astrid, the friends, and village try to remind Hiccup that he is not alone and that his family is bigger than he thinks. HiccupXAstrid. Christmas Oneshot.


A Snoggletog To Remember

Pairing; Hiccup X Astrid  
Rated; T  
Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon.

 _ **=Normal POV=  
[Isle of Berk]  
[Five Days To Snoggletog]**_

The Annual Viking Holiday, Snoggletog, was upon the Hairy Hooligan Tribe of Berk. The village was in full hustle under the leadership of Chief Hiccup Haddock. Vikings were putting up decorations and preparing for the big holiday held in five days. It had only been three months since the battle with Drago Bludvist, which the Hairy Hooligan Tribe had won thanks to Hiccup and Toothless, but also, there was a sad loss. Stoick the Vast Haddock, Hiccup's father, and the former Chief was tragically killed saving Hiccup's life from Toothless, who was under the control of the Bewilderbeast, which had been under Drago's control. Hiccup immediately moved into the position of Chief of the Tribe and his first order of business was to stop Drago from taking over or destroying Berk. Hiccup had to get Toothless back from the Bewilderbeast's control, and then defeat Drago. This ended with Toothless as the new Alpha, and Hiccup, the official Chief of the Tribe as so named and made by Gothi, the village elder.

The statue of Stoick was complete, and the village got restored after Drago and his Bewilderbeast's devastation. Hiccup had a hard time adjusting to life as Chief; he was a great deal busier than before. The job wasn't difficult as Hiccup had experience being Chief of the Dragon Riders and Chief of Dragon's Edge. The hard part of being Chief to the Hooligans was that it never stopped. It did not matter the time of day or night if the Chief was needed; Hiccup had to do his duty. However, Hiccup had help from his mother, Valka, who stayed as she promised to. Hiccup had Gobber, his friends, and Astrid. Even Dagur the Deranged, Chief of the Berserkers and King to the Defenders of the Wing stopped by a few times with his sister Heather and wife, Mala, to help out in getting Hiccup on track with being Chief as he was forced into the position before any formal training had occurred. If Stoick hadn't passed; Hiccup would still be in training and likely taking over when he turned twenty-one, which was only two months away now.

Hiccup and Astrid got married, finally. It happened once the village restoration had finished. A beautiful ceremony took place in the Great Hall a week ago, with everyone there. It was something that Hiccup and Astrid would never forget, and they got to take a three-day vacation too. Upon returning, Astrid moved into Hiccup's house, and Hiccup resumed Chiefing; he noticed a few things had come up in his absence, but all good to learn of. Fishlegs and Heather were a thing, so were Snotlout and Minden, who had come to live on Berk. Ruffnut and Eret were getting closer. Tuffnut didn't have anyone but seemed to be okay with that for the time being. But, even with all the joy of being married last week, and now the big holiday coming up in a week; Hiccup was unable to feel full happiness, and this was because Hiccup realized it was his first holiday without his father. And sadly, his mother might be gone too; she still did the dragon rescuing thing with Cloudjumper and had been summoned to take care of something.

Hiccup was not looking forward to Snoggletog, so much that he wanted to take Toothless and get away from Berk until it was over. This wouldn't happen, of course, but Hiccup felt like it could make the pain easier to deal with. Everywhere he went; there was a reminder of Stoick the Vast. A weapon, a place, a few words, a chair; Hiccup couldn't escape it, and he hated that he couldn't. At the moment, Hiccup was dragging his feet through town and making sure things were getting done, helping if he needed to, but he was miserable, and so far, everyone he interacted with was able to see it.

"Babe! Babe!" Hiccup heard Astrid calling for him. Hiccup stopped, so did Toothless as they looked back to see Astrid flying in with Stormfly and his other friends.

"Hello, Milady. What's up?" Hiccup greeted as she got off her Nadder, and hugging Hiccup tightly. Hiccup and Astrid shared a quick kiss while the rest landed.

"We finished the tree in the village square!" Ruffnut announced proudly as Eret flew in with Skullcrusher. Another painful reminder for Hiccup that his father was gone; seeing Skullcrusher without Stoick on his back.

"That's great, guys. I'll come to check it a sec," Hiccup told them gently. "Something to report, Eret?"

"Chief Dagur, Mala, and Heather have arrived, Chief," Eret stated. Hiccup had made Eret his second in command, as he had experience leading large groups of people. Astrid, of course, was technically a second in command too, but she handled the dragon training. So Eret did village stuff, and Astrid had the academy. But Astrid was still always Hiccup's Chieftess, so she had just as much power as Hiccup did if he was sick or unable to perform his duties. At such time, Astrid could take the lead, or assign Eret to take care of things. All of this was to ensure the village was taken care of no matter what.

"Brother!" shouted Dagur's excited voice. Dagur came in on Sluether, his Triple Stryke. Mala was behind Dagur, and of course, Heather on Windshear, her Razorwhip.

"Hi, Dagur," Hiccup said. "Hello, Chieftess Mala. Hey, Heather," It was the tone of voice Hiccup used that made the small group in his presence feel like something was wrong. Hiccup was much to monotone, and that was unlike him. "Welcome back to Berk," he added afterward.

"Hey, come on. We're friends, Hiccup. Cut the formalities," Dagur stated.

"That is tradition, Dagur," Hiccup reminded.

"And traditions isn't your style, never has been," Snotlout pointed out.

"Nope. Your dad used to yell at you all the time for messing up and not doing what you should," Tuffnut added in. Hiccup tensed, then looked away some.

"That was before I became Chief…Things are different now," Hiccup said as Astrid frowned a bit; she saw Hiccup's eyes, they were full of sadness, possibly even regret. "Astrid, will you take our guests to their stay areas, please? I have a few things to take care of. And then I'll see the tree,"

"Sure, Hiccup," Astrid nodded. Hiccup kissed her cheek before jumping on Toothless's back and then they were gone.

"Okay, am I the only one who got the feeling that Hiccup isn't acting like himself today?" Dagur looked to the others.

"No, we all felt that," Eret said. "And I've only been here for three months," he mentioned. "I barely know the guy,"

"It's…Probably just stress, right?" Heather suggested.

"I must agree," Mala nodded. "He's only just become Chief, and that is a busy job,"

"Maybe we can help?" Fishlegs offered. "We know a lot of the basic stuff he has to do, what if…We did it for him? So he isn't constantly rushing around and can have some time to enjoy Snoggletog?"

"That's a good idea, Fishlegs," Ruffnut nodded. "Alright, let's do it,"

"Guys…As helpful is that might be to Hiccup…I don't think it's going to fix what is going on," Astrid looked at them. "I don't think it's the stress; he manages being Chief very well…"

"What do you think it is, lass?" Gobber strolled up.

Astrid frowned a little. "It's almost Snoggletog…And this will be his first one without Stoick…"

Their eyes widened. "Oh, my Gods…" Heather gasped.

"Stoick only passed a few months ago. And Hiccup has been so busy trying to run the village, that he hasn't had time to grieve that loss. Everything was crazy that day; he was forced into Chiefdom and had to save Berk from Drago. We had to restore the village; then there was our wedding, now Snoggletog preparations? There was no time actually to mourn. And what's worse, even his mom isn't here; she's off doing something with the dragons," Astrid explained.

"Well, I still say we help out. Being Chief is stressful, and it seems like he's starting to shut down. I think we should help with some of the duties, and then come together to remind Hiccup that he doesn't have to deal with this alone," Mala offered. "Maybe that will help him mourn if he knows we're here for him,"

"It's worth a shot," Gobber shrugged. With the friends in agreement; they began to split off when Astrid delegated the duties she knew they could do. After all; there was some only Hiccup could take care of as Chief. Astrid only attained authority to do Hiccup's jobs if he said she did.

 **. . .**

 _ **[Four Days To Snoggletog]**_

Hiccup appreciated the help from the others, but with the free time he obtained; he took Toothless for a fly. Today marked four until Snoggletog, and it was time for the dragons to leave for a few days to mate and have babies. Hiccup made Toothless another automatic tail and begged him not to break it this time. Hiccup felt that with Toothless as Alpha, he would want to lead the others to the nesting grounds. Of course, Hiccup had to stay behind since he was Chief now.

"Alright, bud. Try not to break this one…It's stronger, but lighter for you," Hiccup told Toothless after getting the tail on. Toothless tested it a few times before giving a gummy smile and hopping around a bit. Hiccup tried to laugh at his dragon's silliness, but it wasn't working. If not having his mom or dad wasn't bad enough, now Toothless was leaving. Hiccup knew Toothless would be back when the season was over, but it didn't make things any easier right now.

Hearing some roars above, Hiccup saw dragons beginning to fly over. Toothless roared back as the dragons on Berk prepared to leave as well, giving final goodbyes for a few days at least. "It's time, pal," Hiccup said softly. Toothless nuzzled Hiccup's face while everyone watched. "Go on, I'll be alright," Hiccup urged. Toothless warbled, licking Hiccup's cheek before semi-hugging his rider and friend. "I love you too. Go on now; they need their alpha," Toothless roared as he headed into the sky and took his place at the head of the group and flew off West with the dragons.

"Hiccup, are you okay?" Astrid inquired, standing beside Hiccup now.

"Happens every year, Astrid," Hiccup replied.

"But this is the first year Toothless is going with them. Our first Snoggletog with the dragons; you were pretty miserable without Toothless around," Astrid held Hiccup's hand.

"It's not about me. Toothless is the Alpha, Astrid. It's part of his duties, just as mine is here to take care fo the Tribe. I'm not going to hold Toothless back," Hiccup informed. "Let's get back to work, people. Snoggletog preparations don't do themselves," Hiccup ordered, leaving Astrid's side now to go help a few people who signaled Hiccup over.

"And without Toothless; it's going to be worse," Dagur said. "Isn't it?"

"I have no doubts," Astrid nodded as her eyes were on Hiccup's figure while he walked away with a few others Vikings.

 **. . .**

 _ **[Three Days To Snoggletog]**_

Despite being surrounded by people, the loneliness Hiccup felt was overwhelming. Just this morning before Astrid woke up; Hiccup found himself sitting at his desk in the house and tears slipping down his cheeks. Hiccup didn't know when it started, but he saw drops of water his papers and realized he was crying. The worst part; Toothless was gone, and Hiccup couldn't escape the house for a morning flight to clear his head. The day continued normally though; Hiccup did his job quietly, only talking when he had to. This close to Snoggletog; everyone was beginning to notice how upset their Chief was.

"We have to do something, Astrid," Heather mentioned to her friend.

"Hiccup is miserable, and it's only getting worse," Mala stated.

"I agree; I'm starting to get worried," Fishlegs frowned.

"You think I'm not?" Astrid arched a brow. "I don't know what to do. Usually, a few supportive words or a hug is enough to make him smile, but it's not this time,"

"The sadness is getting to him," Dagur said. "I caught him crying this morning, in his office. I didn't say anything because I felt like maybe he needed to let it out, but he cried for a while. Not sobbing or anything, but silent tears and sniffles,"

"I feel like this wouldn't be so bad if Valka were here. Hiccup managed to get through Snoggletogs without her when Stoick was around," Snotlout informed.

"But Hiccup lost Valka when he was a baby, not at the age of twenty, when he had time in with the person. And Valka has been alive all these years. Stoick is gone. He gave his life for Hiccup, and I think that is what's making this harder. Hiccup, Stoick, and Valka were…Reunited for a short time, and then everything changed," Gobber reminded. "I was with them at the mountain. Stoick had asked Valka to be his wife again; they'd be a family. But seeing Hiccup in danger, Stoick went to save him and lost his life doing it. Hiccup blames himself, for not being able to stop Drago sooner, or that he should have listened to his dad about not pursuing the Drago thing,"

"It's…Not his fault though. Drago was coming for our dragons whether Hiccup jumped in or not…" Astrid said.

"I know that, but Hiccup is shrouded in grief that he can't see the same. Valka isn't here to help Hiccup cope over the loss. And Toothless is gone with the dragons for the mating thing," Gobber informed. "We're all here for him, but I think he feels a bit lonely and misses his father. I found this in his side room of the forge last night after he left," he pushed a letter towards Astrid.

Astrid unrolled it, silently reading the few sentences written. "What's it say?" Heather asked.

"Hey, Dad. It's been three months; everything's great on Berk. I'm Chief now. We beat Drago. Toothless is the Alpha of the dragons. The village is cleaned up and fixed. Astrid and I are married, and mom is staying. It's almost Snoggletog, but it's not the same without you. Mom is away doing dragon stuff, and Toothless has gone with the dragons for mating season. There's this emptiness in me that no one can fill. We were supposed to be a family again. It's not fair. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I wasn't supposed to become Chief because you sacrificed yourself for me! I need you. I need my dad. Come back; please come back. I'm sorry," Astrid recited, almost in tears herself at the end.

"I feel like he cried writing that, there were smudges towards the bottom when he said how things were supposed to be," Fishlegs pointed out.

"What do we do, Astrid?" Dagur inquired. "I feel like we're gonna lose him,"

"You don't mean…?" Mala began.

Dagur nodded. "I do. I've known Hiccup since we were like five…He's smart, inventive, fast, usually bubbling with energy. But this…This isn't Hiccup. He's always upset, crying at random, writing letters to his father, who is dead…He doesn't look like he's slept in days, he looks unhealthy. I'm worried for him because this got worse after Toothless left,"

"I think we need to remind him that he isn't alone. Yeah, his mom, dad, and Toothless are gone, but he still has us, and we're all one big family…Blood-relation doesn't matter," Astrid stated. "We'll get the whole Tribe on board,"

"We'll help too," Heather nodded.

"Well, we have the Snoggletog in three days. What if we did a big party the day of? Something in the Great Hall? Everyone coming together, keep him surrounded. I'm sure that if we picked up on Hiccup's sadness; the others have too," Astrid suggested.

"We have," stated Gobber. "He's not even trying to hide it anymore," he shrugged.

"Then we've got some work to do," Snotlout remarked.

"Astrid? Are you alright?" Ruffnut inquired now.

"Fine, why?" Astrid responded.

"You look pale," Tuffnut pointed out.

"I'm alright, don't worry," Astrid waved it off, though; she did feel sick. Something had been going around the village, sickness wise.

"You sure?" Heather asked. Astrid went to nod to her but felt nauseous. Astrid jerked a bit, closing her eyes. "Astrid?" Heather tried again. Astrid felt something rise into her throat as she broke from the group where they were near the Great Hall stairs. Astrid booked it into hers and Hiccup's house; she threw up instantly. Heather and Mala went in to make sure she was alright. After three more times, Heather looked back at the others. "Find Hiccup,"

"Think he'd hear us if we all yelled his name at the same time?" Snotlout asked.

"Worth a try," Dagur shrugged.

"HICCUP!" Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Dagur, Snotlout, and Gobber shouted.

"For the love of Odin, you six…I'm right here…What is it?" Hiccup asked, coming down the Great Hall steps.

"Heather said to get you for Astrid; she's sick," Fishlegs mentioned.

"What? Hiccup arched a brow.

"We were talking and then she suddenly rushed off inside the house; she's thrown up a few times," Dagur explained. Hiccup went in the house to find Astrid on the couch with a bucket in her lap. Heather and Mala were next to her.

"Astrid?" Hiccup inquired. Astrid looked up sickly. "What's wrong, Milady?"

"I-I don't know. Just happened," Astrid replied.

"Well, a day thing has been going around. You should head upstairs and rest," Hiccup offered a smile with his hand on her leg.

"Can you stay with me?" Astrid asked.

"I can for a bit, but then I have more work to do," Hiccup said. Astrid threw up again.

"Maybe have Eret and Dagur watch things, Hiccup? I think Astrid needs you more," Mala suggested.

"Yeah, you're right," Hiccup nodded. "You two can go; I got her," he added. Mala and Heather left slowly, closing the door behind them. Hiccup helped Astrid upstairs to bed, and she fell asleep after a while. Hiccup cleaned up the bucket and went over a few reports while keeping an eye on Astrid. Hopefully, she would be better tomorrow.

 **. . .**

 _ **[One Day To Snoggletog]**_

Luck wasn't on Hiccup's side; Astrid stayed sick. And the worst part; it was random. Eret was handling the village with some help from Dagur. The others helped out where they could, and managed to keep the plans for the party a secret from Hiccup. Tomorrow was Snoggletog, and with Astrid remaining ill; it worried Hiccup.

"Astrid, this has been going on for two days…I think it's time to see Gothi," Hiccup suggested after Astrid had thrown up once more.

"No, Hiccup, I'm fine," Astrid insisted.

"I'm not convinced anymore, Milady. It's my job as your husband to care for you no matter what; I can't do that if I don't know what's causing the problem. I'm summoning Gothi to check on you," Hiccup sighed as he kissed Astrid's forehead and headed downstairs to write a small letter and send it off with Sharpshot. Hiccup rubbed his eyes and face; he was exhausted, worried, and sad. Not the best mix, but at least caring for Astrid was taking his mind off other things since his focus was on her; he didn't have to worry about the village since Eret had it under control, and if that didn't work; Dagur was around to assist. Hiccup only got called for really important stuff.

Hiccup groaned, putting his head down on his arms. He hated this. And tomorrow would likely be the hardest. Lying there in the silence; Hiccup managed to fall asleep. Later on, Astrid heard knocking and managed to get downstairs to see Hiccup sleeping at the table. Astrid opened the door and saw Gothi there with Gobber behind her.

"Sharpshot brought a letter from the Chief about you being sick, so here we are," Gobber informed. "Where is he?"

"Sleeping," Astrid motioned to the table where Hiccup was. "Come on in. I told him it wasn't necessary, but he insisted…" she sighed.

"He worries, lass," Gobber smiled some.

"I know. He worries for everyone except himself," Astrid let Gobber and Gothi in. "I feel okay right now, seems to come in spurts,"

"Well, put the lad at some ease and let Gothi check ya out," Gobber offered. Astrid nodded, agreeing as she and Gothi went off into another room. Gobber stayed with Hiccup, smiling at him. "If only you could see how much we all appreciate what you do for us, and how lucky, and happy we are to have you as Chief, laddie. Your father would be proud of you, as we all are. You've come such a long way," he sighed watching the child he helped raise sleep peacefully.

 **. . .**

 _ **[Snoggletog]**_

The day had been long, but Snoggletog was here. He put on the strong front, greeted everyone when he walked by them. The morning was calm and spent with Astrid, Dagur, Mala, and Heather. Gobber too. This was the one day in their year or at least one of them that no one did any work. That's why were was so much preparation for today; no one would have to do anything except spend time with family and friends. Astrid seemed to be feeling much better, Hiccup woke up as Gothi and Gobber were leaving yesterday, and he was informed that Astrid likely had a bad and it would pass soon. Gothi even gave Astrid something to help with nausea. But today was peaceful with it being the annual holiday.

The big surprise party for Hiccup was ready after the sun went down. So far, Hiccup believed everyone was home to relax and enjoy the day off. Lanterns outside houses were lit, giving the appearance that people were home, but everyone was at the Great Hall. Astrid and the rest were trying to convince Hiccup to come out with them.

"Come on, Hiccup," Heather invited.

"What for? Everyone is home and relaxing today," Hiccup replied.

"Just…Come with us for a stroll outside, Chief Hiccup. It's a nice night," Mala tried.

"Mala and I do it every night on Berserker Island. We take a night walk and admire our village's peacefulness, knowing we helped make it," Dagur stated.

"I think I'll just stay here, guys. Thanks, though," Hiccup said calmly; he wasn't in the mood to go out. All the dragons were back; they returned earlier around breakfast. Except for Toothless; he had not come in with the rest, and Hiccup never spotted him leading the other packs to other islands. It was disheartening, and bothered Hiccup; he'd feel just a little better if his best friend was around.

"Come on, babe. Please? I want a nice walk outside," Astrid attempted to entice Hiccup; he sighed heavily.

"Your…Father used to do it too, laddie," Gobber pushed. "He loved walking around and seeing his fine work of a job well done," Hiccup tensed a bit.

"Fine, we'll go…" Hiccup remarked, getting up. The others got worried that he was mad now as they were pushing him so much. Hiccup was quiet the entire time; eventually, they reached the Great Hall where Hiccup noticed the lights were lit around it and the doors were open, showing light from inside. Hiccup heard cheering, talking and got confused. Detouring from the path; he started for the hall and saw everyone from the Tribe inside. "What's all this?"

"Surprise, Chief!" the group yelled, making Hiccup arch a brow.

"I don't understand? It's…Not my birthday or anything? Who ordered a party?" Hiccup asked.

"I did," Astrid strolled up beside Hiccup, smiling softly. "We know you've been feeling a bit down with your mom and Toothless away, also your father leaving us so unexpectedly. We wanted to show our appreciation for all you do for us by throwing a little thank you party in your honor,"

"You did this?" Hiccup inquired.

"We all did, Hiccup," Dagur put his arm around Hiccup's shoulders. "We wanted you to know that you aren't alone, and have other family around. I've always seen ya like a little brother,"

"I have too," Heather piped up.

"And I'm in the family by marriage," Mala jumped in.

"I'm your cousin," Snotlout reminded.

"Aunt and uncle," Spitelout nodded.

"Crazy uncle," Gobber chuckled.

"Wife," Astrid stated. "We might be a Tribe with no blood-relation to you, Hiccup, but we are all family," she added.

"I don't…" Hiccup was stunned still as Dagur and Astrid helped Hiccup to sit down in his father's chair, which Hiccup hadn't been able to do since he became Chief three months ago.

"Sit, relax, and listen," Gobber remarked as Astrid sat on the arm of the chair, looking into Hiccup's eyes gently.

"Hiccup," Astrid put her hand on Hiccup's hand now, her fingers resting on Hiccup's wedding band, a gold one; they matched only Hiccup's was a little thicker. Hiccup made them himself for the wedding almost two weeks ago now. Hiccup glanced at his wife with sad eyes. "We know things haven't been easy for you since…Your father passed away, but you know he loved you,"

"I know he loved me, Astrid. And what did I ever do in return for him besides constantly disappoint or refuse to listen…He warned me Drago was dangerous, and I ignored him to do what I wanted anyway, believing I could…Make a change, a difference," Hiccup looked down.

"Hiccup, not everyone appreciates this way of life; I mentioned it right before you told Stoick about the dragon trappers. But don't think for a second that you haven't made a difference," Gobber chimed in.

"And if I had listened; things would have been different. My Dad would still be alive…And I wouldn't feel this way right now," Hiccup looked down as others frowned.

"Hiccup, you defeated Red Death. You turned Alvin and the Outcasts Dagur and the Berserkers, even Viggo and the Dragon Hunters into allies with your movement to bring humans and dragons together. You've stopped I don't know how many wars, and maybe you didn't change Drago's mind, but you stopped him from taking over the world. You even got Snotlout to grow up a little," Astrid continued.

"HEY!" Snotlout growled a bit. Everyone laughed a bit.

"And not even your father managed that one. Regardless…" Astrid paused a moment, placing her hand under Hiccup's chin, lifting his head so their eyes would meet.

"Astrid, I did all that because I had Toothless…" Hiccup said.

"No, Hiccup; it's not because of Toothless, and I will tell you why. Alright?" Hiccup nodded to her. "No, you are not your father, Hiccup. You are not your mother. You are not Gobber. You are you. You are Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, and you are pretty amazing. You've always been smart, sarcastic, inventive, bold, and strong. Toothless didn't give you those things, babe; he just made it easier for you to be you. But you've always been you, Hiccup," she smiled lightly now as Hiccup's eyes widened a bit.

"I was the first to believe in you. And I will always believe in you. We all believe in you, Hiccup; you are our Chief. We all know you can do this, we trust you to take care of us. But you need to learn how to believe in yourself and trust that we are here for you as much you are for us. We are all family, Hiccup. All of us. This Tribe, our friends, me. Remember, I've always been part of your family, and you hoped I always would be. I am, babe. I am here forever. We all are. You have no idea how far you've come. And you have no idea how immensely proud of you I am," Astrid informed gently. "You don't have to be afraid to show some emotion when you're hurting and want to fall; we will all be here to help you out,"

"And I think I can speak for your father when I say this, son; he would be as proud of you as I am," came Valka's voice as she worked her way to the front of the room and before Hiccup. "Sorry I was gone so long. Bad storm, Cloudjumper and I decided to set down on Dragon Island," she added with a smile. Hiccup got up and hugged her instantly. "Your father loved you with his everything, Hiccup. I told you this a few months ago; he always said you'd become the strongest of them all, and he was right,"

"Yer father died knowing you and yer mother were safe. Heck, I'm sure he died happy having got to see you and your mother before he went. So don't be blaming yourself for not listening to him, 'Iccup, because you taking off to stop Drago led yer father and me to that mountain where he got to see your mom again, and you. For one moment, though brief; he had his family back. Your father died to save you, so you could keep living your life, laddie and have your future. He was going to make you Chief anyway because he knew you were ready. Your father has always been proud of you, Hiccup, always believed in you just as yer wife said. Now, believe in yourself and know we have your back," Gobber remarked.

"I know. I know everything you all say is true…But it doesn't erase the pain I feel with him gone. I know I'm not him…I could never be my father. But I try to be like him, and I know that he wouldn't let a little sadness get him down. I guess I'm not any good at being like him either…" Hiccup sighed.

"Hiccup, your father felt emotions too. He hid them better, but only around others. When your mother was taken; he was a mess for weeks. I think Spitelout and I ran the village for a month or two while he spent every day holed up in the house with you, crying and mourning the loss when he couldn't find her. When he thought was dead after the Red Death fight; he cried with his back to the Tribe, blaming himself for not listening to you. Hiccup, you're every bit like your father. Boar-headed and stubborn. And you run this Tribe the same, if not better than he did. You, at least, welcome and accept change," Gobber chuckled.

"Stop being miserable, Hiccup; it's Snoggletog. And this party is for you. A thank you for everything you've done for us, before you were Chief and now that you are," Astrid kissed his cheek. "You are not alone, and never feel that you are because you got a big family, babe," she added holding his hand.

"Alright, alright…I get it. Stop being a muttonhead. Heard and understood," Hiccup muttered, trying to smile.

"Well, if that talk didn't work…How about a late gift?" Valka smiled. "Came across it on my way back," she looked to the door.

"Mom…What did you bring back?" Hiccup asked. While everyone was looking at the door, Toothless snuck in as a few chuckled; it was like when Hiccup was fifteen all over again. Toothless got behind Hiccup's chair, getting close and warbling. "Not now, bud; I'm trying to-," Hiccup stopped instantly, eyes wide as he looked to his left and saw Toothless there. Hiccup scrambled out of the chair and stood before his friend. "TOOTHLESS!" he hugged his dragon tightly. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"He says for the second time in a row," Snotlout chuckled.

"Shut up!" Astrid and Heather yelled at him.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're back, bud…" Hiccup let go of Toothless. "Where have you been?" Toothless warbled lowly, motioning to the door. "Do you want it open?" Toothless nodded. "Open the doors," Hiccup said. Standing outside was another dragon, a smaller white one. "Oh, my Gods…" Hiccup whispered. "He's not the only one…"

"It's a girl, son," Valka pointed out. "A Light Fury; I've come across a few in my travels, but I was never able to follow them. I believe they might be a subspecies of Night Fury; they have their abilities, but some similar to a Night Fury. She is Toothless's mate,"

"She's beautiful…" Astrid breathed out. Hiccup looked at Toothless now, smiling.

"Can I?" Hiccup asked his friend. Toothless nodded proudly as Hiccup moved down the way a bit and held his hand out. The Light Fury growled a little, backing up. Toothless stared at her, growling more. "Toothless, it's okay…" he said softly. "It's alright, girl. I'm not gonna hurt ya; I'm a friend," Hiccup turned his head and put his hand out. The Light Fury sniffed his palm before leaning in with her eyes closed and making contact. Hiccup smiled. "I think we'll call you Lightheart. How's that?" The Light Fury happily licked Hiccup's cheek.

"This is amazing…" Heather said. "Is that how you gained Toothless's trust?"

"Well, with that stubborn reptile; there was a half-eaten, raw fish involved…But the hand thing, yes," Hiccup nodded. "Welcome to Berk, Lightheart," Toothless came over and sat beside his mate now. Lightheart purred, nuzzling under Toothless's chin. Toothless leaned forward and pulled Hiccup forward a bit, Hiccup did so, sitting on his knees as Lightheart lifted her wings, revealing three baby furies looking up at Hiccup.

"Awe, Toothless…Are these your babies?" Astrid inquired. Toothless nodded to her, grinning. "How cute. There's two all black and one gray. The two black ones are a boy and a girl. And the one gray is a boy,"

"Correct, Astrid," Valka nodded.

"Congratulations, bud. I'm happy for you," Hiccup smiled. "And everyone leaves the Fury family alone…"

"Yes, Chief," the Tribe replied.

"What are you going to name them?" Astrid wondered now.

"I don't know. How about…For the two black ones…Nightstar and Stormsky. And the gray can be Dayshadow," Hiccup stated. Lightheart and Toothless both roared lightly in approval.

"Now, see? What did I say? Big family," Astrid giggled a bit. "And you know…It's going to get bigger,"

"I'll never doubt you again," Hiccup stated, kissing her. Both got to their feet as Hiccup hugged her tightly. "Thank you, and all of you too. Guess I needed a reminder," he said. Lightheart walked forward now, sniffing at Astrid's belly. "I think she likes you," Toothless started sniffing as well, happily jumping around and pushing Hiccup's hand to Astrid's belly. "I don't understand?" Hiccup blinked. "Wait…" Hiccup paused as Toothless was looked at Astrid's stomach, and then down to his babies. "Astrid…" Hiccup said now. "You said I had a big family, and it was going to get bigger…You've been sick for a couple of days, and now the dragons are sniffing your stomach…A-Are you…Pregnant?"

Astrid blushed a bit, but she nodded. "Surprise,"

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Y-You are!? Oh, my Gods, are you really?!" he exclaimed as Astrid nodded again. "When did…You find out?"

"Yesterday, when you had sent Gothi to check on me. I realized I didn't start bleeding this week, and Gothi confirmed it. I'm with child, Hiccup," Astrid informed smiling. Hiccup instantly hugged Astrid tightly and swung her around. "Happy much?"

"You have no idea!" Hiccup set her down and kissed her deeply.

"Good work, son…Got her pregnant on the first try," Valka chuckled. "Even your father didn't do that with me. You took several tries, and were born early on top of it,"

"I-I wasn't even trying, Mom…" Hiccup rolled his eyes. "And I don't care because this is amazing!" he smiled hugging Astrid again. "I-If it's…A boy-?" Hiccup started.

"Yes, Hiccup…If we have a boy; you can name him after your father. I didn't expect you'd have it any other way. But I want my Uncle Finn's name represented too if that's alright?" Astrid asked.

"Stoick Finn Haddock?" Hiccup suggested.

"Deal," Astrid nodded as Hiccup hugged and kissed her again.

"Congratulations, brother," Dagur said as Mala nodded.

"Congratulations, laddie, and you too, lass," Gobber smiled.

"Congratulations Chief and Chieftess," members of the Tribe shouted around the room. Hiccup still missed his father dearly, but all this coming together and good news made it hard to be sad. Hiccup was immensely happy, and knew his father was watching over him. Hiccup had his Tribe, mother, friends, best friend with his new family, and wife with their first child on it's way. Without a doubt this was the best Snoggletog of his life, and definitely one he would never forget.


End file.
